


Viridians & Violets

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: BnHA
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: A innocent green bean and Gucci eye-bags get spicy.
Relationships: ShinDeku - Relationship
Kudos: 93





	Viridians & Violets

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting, soooo I don't really know what to say. I wrote this and I don't regret it😙✌

Scarred hands tweak and pull at fuchsia blankets. Similar legs kicked and stretched in all directions. Thick curls peek from under the warmth of their sanctuary, as wide emeralds are hazed drowsily. Turning a freckled face they notice an empty space in their bed. Sitting up, slow and sluggish a tanned muscular body makes itself known as purple comforters pool at the person's waist. Leaning on one hand and rubbing their eye with the other they notice how empty their room is, confused, the scarred man pushes himself out of bed and stumbles their way through the small apartment. Searching for the other occupant of the house the curly-haired man came across his partner in the kitchen, smelling something heavenly the man tottered toward him and curled tan arms around his waist.

"Hey, there handsome, " a lean purple-haired man cooed. His focus entirely on the food he was cooking.

"Hey, " the greenete mumbled into his boyfriend's back. "You left me alone, Toshi."

The largemouth chuckled, "Sorry, Zu, I wanted to make breakfast for you on our day off." The man grinned carefully.

"What about you? You gotta eat too." Izuku called out, he didn't like it when his boyfriend skipped out on his personal needs.

"Nah, already had a pot of coffee," Hitoshi smirked and flipped the food in the pan.

"That's not healthy!" The viridian man exclaimed pointedly and squeezed his lover tighter. "I want you to eat, please."

A deep rumble sounded from Hitoshi's chest as he turned the stove on 'low' and faced his partner, tan hands combing through lavender locks. "Fine, fine, I'll eat."

"Oh, good! What do you want then?" Izuku tilted his head.

"Nothing food-related."

"W-ha? Then what're you-" the scarred man was cut off as lanky limbs slithered tightly around his waist and a hand cupped snug on his ass.

"You," Hitoshi said simply. Large hands kneaded at covered flesh and a wide mouth licked n' nipped at a scarred neck.

"Ah--ngh Toshi wait a minute!" Izuku cried embarrassed by the taller man's advances. His hands pushed weakly at Hitoshi's chest. While the two men had sex before, it just always seemed to take Izuku by surprise. They hadn't done it in a while after all.

"what's wrong, baby? Want me to stop?" The scraggly man spoke, concerned.

"Um, n-no, but um maybe can we just um, " the greenete blushed, sweet n' pink. "Not go all the way? I'm not really, um, yeah." Izuku babbled.

"Okay, tell me if you want to stop though, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy." Hiroshi smiled, indecent and wild. Moving his hands--which still lay on Izuku's ass--to gently squeeze and knead. Bringing his mouth to pepper light kisses up his neck, latching onto the juncture just below his ear and sucking. Teeth bit roughly at tanned flesh before a warm tongue laved over the scarlet mark.

The freckled man sighed in contempt, continuing to run crooked fingers through violet fluff he leaned his neck to the side so that his lover had more room to work. He felt as Hitoshi's slender fingers groped at his ass, and slipped underneath his pajama pants.

A ruff chuckle clawed out of his lover, "going commando, huh? Why, Zu, were you planning to seduce me?"

"No! Well, um, maybe a little?" Viridian beauties sparkled with rare mischief. "Does that turn you on, Toshi?" 

"Fuck, yes." The brainwasher admitted boldly, making his boyfriend giggle shyly. With one hand fondling Izuku, the other retired to the shorter males cock. Half hard and heavy in his hands he dragged his hand along the shaft slowly, grip firm.

"Oh, God, yes." Izuku's hips bucked, "mmh oh, don't stop." He whimpered.

"Feel good?" Hitoshi snickered, twisting his wrist and tightening his grip. lifting his head to plant a searing kiss to his partner, the taller male wasted no time to push his tongue insistently at Izuku's lips. With a groan, he forced his way into his lover's mouth, battling for dominance.

Izuku moaned into the kiss, quickly giving in to Hitoshi's persistent prodding. Pulling back he stuttered; "Y-yeah, so good, a-lways so go-ood baby."

Grinning Hitoshi ground the palm of his hand onto the head of Izuku's dick, then caressing his shaft down to cup his balls. Nimble fingers clenched down and pulled softly. Strong hips bucked again and Hitoshi looked down at the shorter man, his eyes were scrunched closed and his brows furrowed, puffy lips opened in a small 'O'. 

"Fuck, you're so hot, baby," Izuku whined at the husky breath tickling his ears. Concentrated on the task at hand, Hitoshi tugged on Izuku's pants and helped him step out of them. Izuku stood, beautifully bare, scarred and freckled all over. He gave a quick peck to his lover and knelt before him. Now face to face with Izuku's leaking dick Hitoshi kissed the head sweetly. He heard Izuku's raspy gasp and continued to kiss down his shaft and up again. Opening his mouth to fasten around his boyfriend's cock he sucked, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Hitoshi's tongue trailing along a thick vein, teeth lightly scratching the underside of Izuku's cock. 

The viridian man mewled, completely entranced by the moist velvety heat surrounding his dick. It was so warm he couldn't help but shamelessly thrust into it. Crooked hands furled into violet fluff and jerked, forcing the insomniac to take his entire length. Izuku could feel his boyfriend's throat flutter around his cock, constricting and halting his movements. His legs shook as he stood stock still, enjoying the feeling of Hitoshi's throat condensing around the pulsing organ.

Hitoshi eye's watered, Izuku shoving his dick balls deep into his esophagus was surprising but the violet man could handle it. It wasn't the first time, and he'd be damned if it was the last. Hitoshi swallowed and looked up at his lover. Izuku looked like a wreck, slobber dribbled from the corner of his kiss bitten mouth and his eyes swirled into the back of his head. He was muttering insistently and twitching sporadically.

"Toshi, Toshi, Hitoshi! Fu--ak! You feel so good, ah--oh, oh God. You take my dick so well Toshi! Love the way it slides inside, I'm so close baby! I'm gonna cum down your slutty throat, shit shit shit, cummimg!" Izuku prattled, a tense molten coil winding around his gut and setting his nerves aflame. The tan man's semen flooded into his lover's mouth, thick stripes of white painting his throat. Orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave he pulled his flaccid cock from Hitoshi's mouth and fell to his knees.

The violet man relished in having the ability to breathe again. Hitoshi wrapped spindly arms around his partner and held him close, the shorter male doing the same.

"Had fun?" A scratchy snicker followed the comment.

"Y-yeah, sorry for...um"

"What? Jamming your dick down my throat?"

Izuku hid his freckles in his lover's neck. "Yeah, " he whispered. "Sorry."

"It's fine babe, it's hot when you do it. Especially when you start muttering like that. You have a filthy mouth." A deep rumble voiced into Izuku's ear.

The emerald man pinkened, and kissed the other lovingly, "I'm sure it's not that bad, at least not compared to yours." Feeling bold he grinned ear to ear and leaned into Hitoshi, "unless maybe you wanna compare?" Pearly whites nibbled at pale flesh invitingly.

"I'd love to, but not right now. You still gotta eat," he pecked the viridian man's swollen lips and stood; taking crooked hands with him. He watched the way his lover pouted, and cackled, "Zu, if it makes you feel any better, I finally ate something."

"Wha-oh, oh!" The short man ducked his head into his hands and whined, "you're evil." Izuku watched interestedly in his boyfriends swaying hips as he turned back to the stove and smirked, the viridian man was already plotting his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, leave some criticism and junk so I know how to improve. Thanks!


End file.
